Cristof•¬•
|Birthday = 6/9/2003}} Cristof•¬• is a user known to say "•¬•" often. He often trolls Miiverse daters and has a deep hatred for them. His ALT account once ended up on That's On Miiverse. He has much of the same opinions as the people in the Youtube Community, but hates them anyway. He has a YouTube channel named LeCristof. He currently obsesses about a user named ModestGame. He doesn't like it when people say that his Mii is cute. He got console banned on April 16, 2015. Quotes "•¬•" "So now I have a girlfriend......On Miiverse.......By accidental means..." "MY AGE GROUP IS FILLED WITH COD FANBOYS AND BAD VINE MEMES." "Cristof•¬• X ModestGame is best OTP." "When I first met Shane, I couldn't handle his fabulousness, so I exploded." "Reminder that Haley is hawt." "They need to go to fucking hell and Satan needs to decapitate their souls and juice the rest of their souls into a smoothie which Satan drinks and then, along with the other fucked up food he eats, he starts to digest them and produce feces and shit their souls out." Fusions and other Miis This list contains all the people Cristof has fused with and their names. *Haley (Craley/Cristey) *Megan (Cregan) *VeryAmused (CrisAmused) *ModestGame (ModestCris) *Roy (Crisoy) *DEATH-X/Electric-R (CRISTOF-X/Cristof-R) *Sabrina (Sabristof) *Shane (Crane) *Daniel (Craniel) *Omega★Star (Omega★Cris) This list contains Cristof's other Miis. Each time he changes into another one of his Miis, he changes his personality accordingly. Sadly, there are no pictures of the Miis. :( *Uhhh... (Nervous) *Chibi Cris (Cute) *Evil Cris (Immature) *Oh. (Flirty) *KawaiiDesu (KAWAII AS FUCK) *Boo! (Spooky) *Cristof-ω- (Weird) *Cristofoωo (Crazy as fuck. He also types everything in all caps) *Cristof-¬- (Lazy) *Cris•/ω/• (Loving) *Cristofºuº (Happy) *Cristof•υ• (Dumbass) *Cristof;¬; (Sad) *Cristof0з0 (Sarcastic/Sassy) Trivia * He's Bisexual (Yes, you have a chance) * He created the Obama meme * He also created the "Clash of _____" meme * He used to be a bronie * He used to be a weeaboo * You really wouldn't want to see his past * He likes to fuck shit up. * This trivia list is going to be a long one. * He retired from the Pokemon fandom * He likes to merge his Mii with other people's Miis. * He loves Thomas Was Alone * He is $2.99. * Garnet is his waifu. (waifus?) * He's a Steven Universe fanboy * All of the Miis he has created (except for his original one) have the "¬" mouth * He has been shipped with Ethan r, ModestGame, Nick, T.A.B, Omega★Star, Kristoff, ChibiGirl, Haley, Shane, FireYoshi, Dewd, Jon, a Wii U controller, Cheetos, a Ring Pop, and an apple. * He gets shipped a whole fucking lot. * He writes English almost perfectly. * He speaks broken English about 30% of the time. * He's Mexican. * His soul is made of churros and chicken tamales. Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:LGBT Category:Smashers Category:Console Banned Category:Kinda funny Category:LMR user Category:Still fabulous Category:Wii U Users Category:Featured on That's on Miiverse Category:Wii Fit U Community